powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Karone
Karone was the second Pink Galaxy Ranger. History Karone was born on the planet KO-35, and is the younger sister of Andros, the Red Space Ranger. Along with Andros, she had dreamed of being a Power Ranger. However, she was unable to realise her dream when she was kidnapped as a child by the evil bounty hunter, Darkonda. Darkonda took her to be raised by Ecliptor to be evil, and she was named Astronema. Who was brought up to be the heir to the throne of Dark Specter, the grand monarch of evil. For almost a year Astronema tried to destroy the Space Rangers. When Andros discovered Astronema's true identity, he did everything in his powers to reform her. He very nearly succeeded, even making her an honorary Power Ranger, until she was captured once again by Dark Specter and brainwashed. In the finale of Power Rangers: In Space (Countdown to Destruction), Andros destroyed the energy tube of the great wizard, Zordon. Once destroyed, it released a wave of purifying energy that eradicated all evil. This wave removed Astronema's programming, reverting her back to Karone. Restored, she returned to Earth with Andros and the other Rangers. Some time later, in the series Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, Karone, disguised as Astronema, was present on the planet Onyx when the Pink Quasar Saber was on auction. The Quasar Saber had previously been lost when its previous owner, Kendrix Morgan, had died. Karone stole the Quasar Saber and sought to return it to the space colony Terra Venture, where the Galaxy Power Rangers were stationed. When she risked her life to protect the powerful weapon, the spirit of Kendrix appeared to her and saved her. Kendrix passed on the pink Galaxy Morpher, allowing Karone to become the second Pink Galaxy Ranger. She had finally achieved her dream of becoming a Power Ranger. Karone remained the Pink Ranger until Terra Venture crashed on Mirinoi. She returned the Pink Quasar Saber to its altar, which resurrected Kendrix. Presumably, Karone is still living peacefully on Mirinoi, along with the native inhabitants and the refugees from Earth. It can be argued that as the series progressed, Karone had become romantically attached to Red Ranger, Leo. The plot, however, was never expanded upon and is open to interpretation. Pink Galaxy Ranger Arsenal *Quasar Saber *Transdagger - Beta Bow *Quasar Launcher *Lights of Orion Armor *Jet Jammer *Transmorpher Zords * Wildcat Galactabeast Trivia * Karone is the second female villain to date to become good and become a Power Ranger. The first was Katherine (Kat) from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers series. Both happens to be Pink Rangers. * As a villain, she is the first known villain to be blood-related to a Power Ranger (her brother Andros), followed by Lothor, who is the uncle of Cameron Watanabe and Tenaya, who is the sister of Dillon. *As a Power Ranger, Karone is the only known Ranger to be blood-related to a Ranger from another season. Danny and Elizabeth Delgado, cannot or has yet to be considered because their blood relationship (uncle and niece or father and daughter) is still unknown despite sharing the same surname. Sky Tate and Wes Collins (father and son), since Sky was seen holding a photo of his father wearing the Red Time Force suit, if Sky's father used the same morpher that Wes used, or if Sky and his father are not blood related to Wes Collins, Sky's father uses a morpher with only a part of the Chronomorpher, probably when Sky's father after being a member of the Silver Guardians joined SPD. *Karone is the only known Ranger to receive her first Ranger powers outside a season in which she was introduced. See Also Saya Evil Ranger turn Good